This invention relates generally to carrying means, and more particularly to carrying means attached to cylindrical containers. This invention is most useful for hand-carrying compressed air tanks used in SCUBA diving.
Prior art discloses various devices for carrying cylindrical objects such as pressure tanks and fluid containers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,828 discloses a holder for a beverage can which has a fixed-size rigid ring for securing and supporting a container in a generally vertical position only. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,374 teaches a cylinder carrying strap which provides opposing handles for carrying the cylinder also in a substantially upright position, requiring operation of an over-center release locking buckle to engage or disengage the device to or from the cylinder. A surfboard carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,063 which includes rigid side supports and a securing member for retention against an edge of a surfboard but has no application to a cylindrical object. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,071 also discloses a handle clamp for cylindrical objects, but is nonadjustable, requires a two-handed operation to attach the device to a cylinder, and includes no provision for folding the handle out of the way when not needed. The device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,960 has a fixed ring size, is non-foldable, not easily removable, and would not lend itself to conveying heavy cylinders such as compressed gas tanks. The receptacle holder in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,992 is only a caddy for short containers, such as paint cans, which must be carried in an upright position. No size adjustment is provided. In general, there are presently no teachings which provide a releasably attachable carrying means for heavy cylindrical objects, such as compressed air tanks, which conveniently afford one-handed cylinder carrying mode, increased holding power between handle and cylinder proportional to weight of the cylinder, adjustability for size, and a built-in optional storage mode all included into a very portable unit.